


The Doll of Cherry Blossoms(Mori X OC Love Story) OHSHC

by Myalso20 (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Boarding School, Bullying, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Love at First Sight, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, Repressed Memories, School Uniforms, Self-Hatred, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Myalso20
Summary: A first year named Sakura Gakusha that goes to St.Lobelia Girls Academy. The girls hate her and pick on her because she won't say or care anything about it . Her nickname is "The Doll" because she always acted and felt like a doll since she was born. One day she stumbles upon the host club and finds her love.





	1. Meet the Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> I used to publish my original fanfics on Quotev.com and read all the time on Quotev. I discovered A03 and decided that I should put my work on here to reach more people with my original writing even if it's not good at all in my opinion. Hope you enjoy my stories and have a great day!

Sakura P.O.V:  
Location: St.Lobelia Girls Academy Campus at 2:00 PM in the dormitory woods on a Saturday  
Today I'm sitting uncomfortably on a tree behind her school's dorm while the girls pick on me as always. These girls are either 1st,2nd, and 3rd and I don't know their names but I can't remember since she has no friends and nobody likes me. My known nickname being Doll by both family and everyone who has known, seen or heard me. I was born a beautiful like a Japanese doll but after what happened to me as a kid. I didn't talk much to anyone after an accident that caused me to have amnesia of my childhood.I'm is a first-year student at Lobelia and top student of high school level. The Zuka Club likes me but I ignore them so the club's fans hate me for being rude to them. I hate school but I'm the top student of the 1st years that I hate my family for sending me here when it came time for preschool. Back to these girls picking on me though since they are getting more bothered by me ignoring them."Sakura, pay attention to us or we're going to tell you again. We want you to stop acting so cold to everyone, especially to the White Lily League members! They deserve respect especially from you whether you like it or not!" the girls' leader, my roommate yelled. The Benibara Club sent their combat wing members to deal with me since I kept ignoring the other members that tried to approach me.

I didn't feel like talking today as always since I did the same to everyone even my family. 'Well if you want a horror doll then I'll give you a rude doll' Sakura thought. I stand up and pick up the doll I made after my accident laying in my bag next to me. The doll turned out to look like a Chinese hopping vampire and looked pretty creepy but I kept it anyway as the rest. One of the girls that left earlier came back with a hose and sprayed me with it but one of them tripped and accidentally flung their bat at me.'The pain hit me hard just like it did back then and still does now' I thought. The girls stranded in shock and fear at what had happened. I saw my chance to escape since they are shocked that I'm injured with consequences. I ran off with as much energy that I could muster and ran off to wherever they weren't at. After what seemed like 30 minutes, I slowed down only to notice I was bleeding very heavy and the world was spinning around me.'I need medical attention but it doesn't matter since I hate my life anyway' Sakura thought. I noticed a building through the trees around me and tried to walk towards. My bag was felt like it was filling with weights and getting heavier by the seconds. The world starts to turn pitch black for me when I reach what looks like a foundation.'Somebody..please help me even if you don't want' I think I thought. Darkness had fully enveloped the world around me and I think I felt something warm. 'I think I hit the water ' I thought This is it I'm finally going to die as I want.

A/N: Sorry if you hate the OC but I feel for people who are shy due to being shunned or other reason since I used to be shy. The OC is someone I imagined. What she looks like will be in the next chapter so see you until then.


	2. Memories flowing away like petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, I can't figure out how to move my images onto AO3 yet so you'll have to copy and paste the image link, please and thank you.

OUR MC(OC):https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/14/7/12/5a1971e3e4-MySt.jpg 

Haruhi P.O.V:  
Today is a normal afternoon day with Tamaki harnessing on a weekend as always. The twins were messing me and Tamaki tried to stop them while the rest of the club watched or ignored. I made them stop when I noticed Mori expression changed when he turned to stare out the window as always. He looked surprised than all of the sudden stand up fast enough to knock over his seat. "Sorry, Mitsukuni but I have to help someone." He said then dashed out the room in a hurry. I wonder what he was talking about so we took a look outside the window to find a surprising shock. A girl wearing a kimono is walking like a drunk toward the foundation when I noticed she was dripping something on the ground as she walks. Everyone was terrified when I said "You guys, I think that girl is bleeding." then ran outside to join Mori in helping her out. By the time we reached her Mori was picking her up from the foundation. The girl was soaking wet and bloody but she was asleep according to Mori. We took her to the nurse's office to help her as fast as we could. By the time the nurse was checking on her and ushered us out, the club was tired out. Tamaki has regained his composure to say "Well it would seem that this young lady was in trouble at least we were able to help the poor flower." despite his face looked pale and we were still sparkling. The nurse came out of her office and said "Thank you for helping her boys but you can go home. She had a cell phone in her bag and her contacts are in there so I'll call her parents to notify them of her condition. She'll pull through so all she needs is sleep."

We all went home but for some reason that looked familiar to me and I don't think I have met rich people before I went to Ouran. I wonder which school is she from.

Mori POV:  
She looked so beautiful yet sad as I watched her limping towards the foundation. I heard her say "Help me someone even if you don't mean it." As I lifted her out of the foundation, she looks familiar to me in her gold-colored kimono and ornamental orbs. She looked like she should be happy but she looked so sad. Why?


	3. My big brother is annoying but it doesn't matter

Chapter Image:https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/14/7/16/th02.jpg

Sakura POV:  
Sakura is being pulled down the Ouran Academy hallway for the reason my older brother told me. He came bursting into the nurse's office this morning since I stayed overnight without going back to my Lobelia's dorm room. They told him that I must be at Ouran since the nurse found out which school I went to. He has to keep his composure as head of the family but his façade seems to be slipping at his only sibling behavior. He was taking me to the people who brought me to the nurse's office. The nurse said the boys were from the host club and one boy in the club looked really worried as he was the one who carried me. Everyone we passed by glared at the sight of my brother tugging me. My big brother, Arashi knew the OHSHC(Ouran High School Host Club)since he is still a student at  Ouran Academy but he is in the college level. My big brother took over the family business as the oldest after what happened to me and our parents. He was assured and show his true colors around me only if we're alone. He got angry when I ignored and didn't talk to him like everyone else who tried to get me to talk.

We finally arrived in front of music room #8 and Arashi opened the big doors. Rose blew into our faces as soon as the door flew open and revealed a beautiful room. My face stayed unchanged as always as I hid my excitement. Everyone attention went to us when Arashi slammed the door to get everyone attention. He yells "Where is the host club because WE need to talk!" 'Again I feel sorry to be related to this jerk brother. He always goes off the walls like this but this is the first time in public. The whole room tensed up as soon Arashi words came out of his mouth. The room has boys and girls present but mostly it looks like the girls over falling over for the boys. The boys who I assumed to be the host club stood up while one holding said that the club was closed for the rest of the day. The entire time this was happening I hid behind the door while still remaining in my older brother grip. The girls filed out but some eyes landed on me but I continued not to care if people stare at my doll-like nature. My big brother rushed into the room and dragged me in front of the boys. I was looking at them and as soon as they saw me. Their eyes landed on my school uniform and then I remembered hearing when the host club ruined the Zora club big show with a girl that they got from Ouran. I looked at the boys and took note of each one until my eyes landed on the tallest one in the group. The blonde on the left end to the brown short haired boy on the right end. The boy with short brown hair was staring back at me though.

Mori's POV:  
The mysterious girl from yesterday came back but I was surprised she was wearing a Lobelia uniform. She looked beautiful but her eyes still looked full of sadness and anger. She came into the club room with a boy who looked older than her. Maybe her boyfriend or friend? I don't like him though since she was being dragged into the room by him. Haruhi seems to be staring at her the whole time. What is this angry feeling? Is this jealousy? The boy who brought her in looked and sounded pretty mad though


	4. My childhood friend that I somehow remember!

Chapter Image:https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/14/7/17/6dbe37c8eb-imag.jpg

Sakura POV:  
My big brother Arashi decided to interrupt my thought but I knew he was going to bow my head forcefully. These years just staring helped how they were quick if I needed to. I bowed my head before he could do it himself since I always force myself to follow. I felt his hand on my head and refused to say anything about it. Everyone's eyes probably were wide like everyone's reaction to this big scene that Arashi was making. They're probably surprised that he would treat his sister like this. "I like to apologize for Sakura troubles that must have proposed a problem upon each and every one of you. As the head of the Gakusha, I'd like to apologize in her place." I sensed his hand off my head and I straighten my position again to face them. The one holding the clipboard looked like he was writing something until he said "Arashi Gakusha, a college student coming in apologize for a girl who has caused no trouble to us. The person who helped her did it of their own accord. We should introduce ourselves including herself. I'm Kyoya, the cool type." Kyoya gestured to the rest of the guys."I'm Tamaki, the Princely type" said the blond sparkling. The twins said, "I'm Hikari and Karou, the little devil type." The little blond kid holding a rabbit said "I'm Honey, the lolita type. Nice to meet you one-chan." The tall guy that I was staring at didn't speak 'I'll learn his name later than, I guess I'm a bit disappointed. Surprisingly?'I thought. The brown-haired boy said "I'm Haruhi, the natural type. It's nice to see you again." It's time to introduce myself, I guess. My big brother interrupted my thoughts saying "My Sakura has never met anyone before or been near commoners." I think the tall guy who names I didn't get eyes twitched a bit and kept staring at me."I know her from when I was a kid and she still looks the same from how I remember her!"  said Haruhi yelling.

It was then that it all came back to my mind. A girl that looks him is finally ringing a bell. I said his name from how I remember it and hugged him saying "Haruhi-san. Sorry if I didn't remember you from the old days." I think I was crying as I hugged her. My new actions bothered and angered my big brother cause he said: "Sakura, you know nothing about this boy so why are you hugging this commoner." 'That is it this is the last straw! My big brother, Arashi has crossed it and I'm finally sick of him pushing me around!' "Shut up, Big Brother and all you did was tell me what to do. I may be the doll of this family but this doll can fight back! This family broke after you were made head and I hated it at that point! You make me sick even more than seeing what happened to mom and dad! Haruhi was my only friend and cheered me up until the accident and everyone made me feel worse about it. Now get out of this room or I'll tell everyone what you do to me when nobody is looking!!!"I yelled the whole hearty for once in my life after holding all that back. I breathed deeply since that yelling sprained my throat. When I looked at everyone face, they seemed too shocked Arashi was my big brother except for Haruhi.


	5. I stood up for myself and i'm proud

Chapter image: https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/14/7/24/thG4.jpg

Mori POV:  
I can say surprised that I'm angry at the mysterious and beautiful girl from yesterday came busting in the clubroom with a guy. I think I'm feeling jealous but I still don't know her name. This feeling irritated me, even more, when he touched her so casually. As soon as Kyoya believed he knew the guy she came in with, was a college student named Gakusha Arashi.  'Gakusha, why does that last name sound familiar' I thought. When Kyoya wanted us to introduce ourselves, I couldn't find the words to say my name and ended up silent. I was surprised that she knew Haruhi but I felt angry with this brother of hers. I feel like I want to protect her from danger and I'm not sure why? (*sigh*)

Sakura POV:  
Haruhi patted my head and gave me a warm smile until Arashi said "I refuse to accept your words, Ninayo(1)! So come back home with me so we can talk in private." I tsked when he said the nickname and word that I hated in this entire world. He decided to try and drag me again until the silent nameless guy walks up and stare down at him. He ended wimping out and running to the limo out front home. I looked at the time and decided which moves that I should make. "Mind telling me, what you have been up to Sakura?' Haruhi said. I noticed her appearance looked weird to me. "Haruhi-chan, why are you dressed up as a guy? I mean you have been a tomboy but..I-I-it's surprising." I said while trying to not pass out. She looked at me like I asked a silly question until she got it. "Oh, it's because of my 8 million yen(2)debt for the host club. So keep this a secret, okay? This is the only other way to pay this off so, don't worry." Haruhi said making the quiet sign while smiling. I nodded my head and stare at the silent guy who protected me. After his considerate, I should thank him. "Thank you, brick wall-san," I said while bowing. Honey jumped on his shoulders and said "His name is Mori as everyone else calls him. But nice nickname, though."  
I nodded my head and moved to leave. I looked back and said "I'll see you tomorrow since I have a lot of time. Haruhi, we'll catch up by then so don't worry about me." I left the Ouran campus and went back to my dorm room. I went to sleep and dreamt about that Mori fellow that I met today. 'I wonder why I find him so interesting. He is hard to read for me.' I thought as I drifted in my dream. I'll see him tomorrow though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)-The Japanese word for doll  
> (2)-The currency of Japan


	6. My Dolls and My Feelings

Chapter Image:  
Sakura POV:  
I escape classes and goes back to my dorm room. I look around for an old doll that I wanted to keep. 'For some reason, I didn't want to throw it away and it bothered me every time I tried. Haruhi helped me remember now. This was a gift for her.' I thought as I pulled the doll out of my boxes full of the ones me or my mom before the accident. There was a knock on the door that knocked me out of my thoughts. 'That's to escape again like I always do." I muttered as I snaked my way to the window. I jumped out of the window from the 3rd floor and not a single scratch or injury. I put on my emotionless face before I made my way to Ouran Academy. On my way back to the dorms yesterday, I found a way onto the campus but I get noticed as always: Front gate. (Pfft!! Ignore the laughing)As I walked through the front gate into the hallways and people were staring at me. I could hear them whispering "Is that the girl that was being pulled down the hallway yesterday? She is so pretty but reminds me of a doll. I remember her from a party now,Ninayo is her nickname since birth! Shhh,she could hear you if you yell like that!" I tuned them after that last comment but I stopped walking. 'I feel like crying since I'm feeling new emotions again and this is making me worse than before! Don't cry because I don't need to!" I felt like sobbing until screams and gasps sounded loudly around me. My shoulder was getting tapped from behind and when I turned around to see who it was. It was the boy whose name that I didn't get before and he was staring at me. The girls started swooning or raging with anger that he was looking at me. There was awkward silence between us and the murmurs or whispering came up. "She is a perfect match for Mori. She doesn't look like she talks much. This is driving me crazy! When will one of them talk instead of stare at each other. Wait,is she even a student at Ouran? Is my question." is all that I heard. I looked down and started to sob a little until I felt my weight shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is too short.


	7. Amenisa and my story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's why our MC can't remember much of her earlier life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're going to find out what is Sakura backstory and why she is like this. Sorry if the story gets really sad or confusing and if it makes you cry. Sorry if you Mori seems a bit OCC(Out of Character) in this chapter.

Sakura POV:  
My vision is blurry and I can barely see but I remember that I'm in the Ouran Academy hallways. I wiped my tears and noticed that I'm being held against something warm. I open my eyes to see why I feel warm and blushed at what I see. I nearly squeaked and covered my mouth. He just seems to be staring at me but he is holding like I'm light as air. I decided to say something since he was not talking. "W-w-what is your name and why are you looking at me-ee." I stuttered out. He looked like he frowned for a second there until he finally said "Everyone just calls me Mori but I'm Takashi Morinozuka. You can call either, Sakura." Before I could say anything, I'm interrupted by someone else. "Sakura-chan and Takashi! There you two are." said the person and I looked to find Honey and Haruhi walking towards us. Haruhi looks wide-eyed at us until she said "Kyoya wanted you to come to the club room if you came here today. I see you became friends with Mori-senpai." I glare at her and said "He did this on his own and I like to come to the host club." Haruhi and Honey led us to the club room while Mori is carrying me. We arrived at the club and roses blow into my face. 'I think that happens every time you open this door. I'll have to get used to it if I want to come every day.' I thought as I stroke my head. The Host Club members except for Mori, Haruhi, and Honey looked shocked at Mori holding me. I was shocked when I remembered that he was still carrying me and got upset since I don't like guys thanks to my brother and my school. "Let me down, Mori-Kun(1)!" I shouted without thinking and closed my eyes. I felt him let go of me and place me on something. I opened my eyes to find me on a couch and beside Mori while everyone looks at me shocked until they gained their composure. (Haruhi and Honey are sitting on the same couch as them btw) "Oh sorry princess Sakura, it's just that you're the first to call Mori by Kun." Tamaki while sparkling and grabbed my hand. "I go to St. Lobelia Girls Academy and I don't like princes. I was teased and hated by blondes. So back off, you hentai(2)." I said with an emotionless face. Tamaki sulked in a corner while the twins laughed at him. I looked at Kyoya and noticed him looking at me. "Can I help you, Kyoya-senpai(3)?" I said thinking that I should try to not be shy.

"I'll get down to the point of why I called you here. You have a bad past that you didn't remember Haruhi at first? Since your nickname is Ninayo and your brother seems to hate you." He said while looking into his book. 'I guess he knows about what happened. I don't feel like telling anyone especially in front of this Mori fellow.' I thought with a pained feeling. "What happened, Sakura nee-chan? You said you loved your older brother and now he is mean to you," Haruhi said and looked at me with a sad look on her face. Everyone shouts in shock "Nee-chan?!" "Yeah, Sakura is the same age as Mori and Honey," Haruhi said before I could put my hand over her mouth. I cleared my throat to snap them out of the trance of shock. 'Everyone is shocked that I'm older than I look and I still look like the first year.' I thought a bit of anger. "I'll tell you the story of life since I finally remember everything by heart," I said and closed my eyes. (Flashback start) This happens months after I became friends with Haruhi. I was so happy that I and my parents were going on a trip but my brother than to ruin my mood by messing with my dinner. He put nuts in them when the maid wasn’t looking. She brought to me and I ate it only to have a quick allergic reaction. Our parents were about to blame her until I heard my brothers snickering with a bag of nuts outside my room. They said he couldn’t go on the trip if he was going to be a bad big brother to his little sister. “It’s a disgrace to the family name” father yelled at him. He got angry and didn’t talk to me until we left for the trip. My brother, Arashi yelled “I hope you, never come back for leaving me!” before we left. Dad wanted to drive on a family trip back and forward instead of a driver so Mom felt worried until I assured her. There was a storm forming on our way back and I cry that Arashi couldn’t come on the trip with me. I looked up and thought I saw lighting on the road until I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I wake up to find myself being lifted out a car and out a woman’s cold arms wrapped around me. She looked like she was crying and the driver looked gone. Next thing I know, I’m sitting in a hospital room with a boy that I don’t know and a doctor comes in. The doctor tells me “Your parents died in a car accident and died protecting you. You seem to be alright and made it without many starches for sleeping a whole 2 years.” “I’m sorry but who am I and who are you? Who is this boy?” I said while shaking. “She has amnesia!” the doctor exclaimed. My aunt or my new guardian decided that I should go to St. Lobelia Academy to help me recover my memories and my mother graduated from there. “I didn’t much of my childhood after I woke up in the hospital room but I didn’t throw out anything from Haruhi since I felt a feeling that I didn’t want to like an attachment. I have something for you, Haruhi-chan (4).” I sigh as I finished my story. I looked around and see shocked faces even Haruhi. I pull out the doll that I brought with me and hand it to her. She looked surprised until I said "Happy Birthday, Haruhi!" They even looked more surprised and shocked at my words and actions. 'I feel like I'm like I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah.' I thought glad that I gave her the present I meant to give her after the accident but there's more. "One last thing you asked was for me to say again," I said with a bright smile. Haruhi smiled and mouthed "Go." I sang and danced to "Still Doll" by Kanon Wakeshima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to go along with this chapter:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXJmMtIl2QI  
> I don't own the rights to the song and I didn't make this video because I found it on youtube.
> 
>  (1)-used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers, or among male friends  
> (2)-pervert  
> (3)-is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues (lower rank black belts) in a school, dojo, or sports club  
> (4)- general, chan is used for babies, young children, grandparents, and teenagers. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or between friends. Using chan with a superior's name is considered to be condescending and rude.


	8. Finding my true love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Mori is OCC again. This is another short chapter.

Mori POV:  
I finally talked to Sakura Gakusha and remembered who she is. She used to play with Mitsukuni and me when we were kids. Her family was traditional Japanese and she is starting to look different than from when the club first saw her. She has become happy but she doesn't seem to remember me and Honey. I feel sad when I saw she was about to cry in the hallway from people gossiping about her around her. I felt the need to help and protect her like Mitsukuni(Honey). I'm still mad her brother for the way he has acted towards her. I picked her up in my arms in the hallway and she felt warm until she snapped me out of my thoughts. I finally introduced myself and my name didn't ring a bell to her. I should tell her I took her to the nurse but she probably is angry at me since her brother found her there. I was surprised when Haruhi revealed that she was me and Mitsukuni's age and felt relieved that I liked someone my age. Wait..... I don't think I'm in love right? Mitsukuni asked me questions after Sakura and her brother, Arashi left the club that day. When Honey finished all the questions, he told me that I was deeply in love. Sakura seems to hate guys thanks to her brother but she is fine when Haruhi is around. I wonder how I should deal with these feelings but everyone says we're both stone cold and expressionless. She probably won't return my feelings but I'll try.


	9. I make my own choices!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made the Zuka Club more violet but I dislike them and they acted pretty rude to men in their introduction episode.

Chapter Image:https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/14/9/28/a3526050c4-th.j.jpg  
Sakura POV:  
I spent the next 3 weeks hanging with the host club on weekdays after school and on weekends. I found Tamaki a bit perverted, Kyoya was smart and cunny, the twins seem sneaky and pranksters, honey was cute, Haruhi was normal and a great friend, Mori to me seems pretty no matter what. I couldn't stop staring at him and he looks familiar. I wonder as I drank the commoners coffee that Tamaki said I should try but I hit him in the head and said it was normal coffee. I tsked as I recalled the thought and Haruhi, the twins, and Kyoya laughed at my actions. I feel comfortable around here than at my school but I think the girls at Lobelia are getting suspicious of where I'm going as of lately but I keep ignoring them. I and Mori have become friends since he carried me all the way to the club room before and I found out that he helped me out when I fainted on campus so I'm very grateful to him. Everyone thinks we are perfect together since I don't talk much as him and we look get great together. One time I blushed when Mori complimented me on my school uniform when I walked into the clubroom and my heart started to beat. 'Is this falling in love or am I crazy?' I thought as I sat on the sofa with Mori talking about sakura blossoms and what it has to do with my name. My parents named me Sakura because the day I was born, the trees were blooming sakura blossoms on that day. The host club was open today and I was Mori's only visitor while honey told him to hang out with me as usual. The room was full of chatter then all of a sudden the club room's door is busted open. The whole room's attention goes to the door and we are shocked to find...

The Zuka Club is standing at the door and they are angry. 'Oh yeah, they hate the host club. Question is why are they here?' I thought to myself in surprise. "I would like to speak to this school's host club alone and not in front of you, lovely maidens," Benio said with a bit of anger and passionate tone in her voice. The girls filed out and their gazes when directly to me when I realized their reason for being here is me. I scooted closer to Mori but not too close since I felt like he could protect me. "Well if it is the Zuka Club, why would you fine ladies be needing at o--" Tamaki said until he was interrupted by "Now listen to me host club, we are here for a special maiden at our school and so is our principal. She gave us permission to come here to retrieve since rumors have said she been showing up on campus and staying here. She is the beautiful sakura blossom's child and you have to return her. Her aunt and brother asked the school themselves in concern." Benibara said while holding Tamaki by the collar. She let go of his collar after she was done and Tamaki hides behind Haruhi. I tsked until I heard "Stand up Sakura, we're are leaving these gross man and Haruhi back to our maiden paradise at St. Lobelia." from a voice in front of me. The club and I were standing so I hide behind Mori immediately. I think I made them angry since they said "I asked you to return our maiden yet you have trapped her in your hooks. She has yet to acknowledge us and speak her voice to us. Sakura, why this betrayal to St. Lobelia Girls Academy." said all three Zuka club members until I felt Mori back shift and I was in front of him but he was?! Mori was hugging me like honey hugs his rabbit, Usai-chan. 'Now he has done it and why can I feel his heartbeat going fast?!" My thoughts started to circle around my head for answers until I felt I found a solution. "That's enough, Zuka Club. I'm not yours to anyone's to keep and this is it.I'm making a choice like my childhood friend, Haruhi always told me to do!" I said digging into my pockets until I found my phone. I pulled out my phone and dialed my aunt Chiyoko's number. I didn't speak a word to her or my brother while I had amnesia and Arashi didn't tell her I talk. She picked up and was shocked as I told her my choice. She agreed and sounded proud of me and as she asked for a reason. The first thing that came to mind was Mori so I whispered it and she hangs up. "As of today, I'm no longer a Lobelia Academy student and now an Ouran Academy Student. So you may leave because as of today. I make my own choices!" I said with a serious face. The Zuka Club left quickly after I glared at them and I sighed with relief. Mori squeezed me and laid his head on my head.


End file.
